The present invention relates to content accessed from a computing device, and, more particularly, but not exclusively to an apparatus and a method for enhancement of content accessed from a computing device, with selected queries.
Currently, a typical computer user downloads a variety of content items, such as articles on web sites such as Fox News, Wikipedia entries, Video clips, Computer games, etc., from the internet, on a daily basis.
In what follows, the computer user may engage on an associative information searching activity, in which the computer user chooses to further explore a certain subject discussed in the article, learn more about a person or phenomenon mentioned in the article, etc., by issuing a query on a webpage of a search engine service such as Yahoo® or Google®, etc.
Typically, in order to issue the query, the computer user opens a new session in the computer user's web browser (say a Microsoft® Explorer or Google® Chrome), and types one or more terms in a search box presented to the user on the webpage of the search engine.
The information searching activity is a manual, and often repetitive.
Further, the information searching activity may require some skill to determine keywords, phrases, and the like that will return optimally relevant results that the user may actually use.
Very often, keywords and phrases entered by a user with good intent, cause return of many links to information that is not relevant to what the user was actually searching for. Therefore much time is wasted sifting through data and refining and resubmitting keywords for additional searches.